heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wake, Rattle, and Roll
| last_aired= | status=Ended | company=Hanna-Barbera Productions Four Point Entertainment | preceded_by= | followed_by= | related=''Monster Tails'' Fender Bender 500 }} Wake, Rattle, and Roll (retitled Jump, Rattle, and Roll when it aired on The Disney Channel on weekday afternoons in 1991Wake, Rattle, & Roll @ Toonarific CartoonsThe Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 9, no. 5, September/October 1991: pp. 20, 36, 45.) is a live-action/animated television show produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Four Point Entertainment that premiered in the fall of 1990. The show's title was inspired by the song "Shake". After its single season on the air in syndication, Wake, Rattle, and Roll moved exclusively to The Disney Channel under the title Jump, Rattle, and Roll. Jump, Rattle, and Roll ran on The Disney Channel from October 7, 1991 to 1994.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 5, August/September 1994: pp. 24-25, 32.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 6, October/November 1994: p. 36. It has also been screened on Network Ten in Australia while the animated segments were broadcast on ITV in the UK as part of the short running Saturday morning children's programme TV Mayhem. despite Wake, Rattle, and Roll being a Hanna-Barbera Show, It wasn't shown on Cartoon Network and Their sister channel, Boomerang Plot The series was about a boy named Sam Baxter (played by R. J. Williams) and his robot D.E.C.K.S. (voiced by Rob Paulsen; built from old audio/video equipment and a Sony U-Matic videotape head; an acronym for D'igital '''E'lectronic 'C'assette-Headed 'K'inetic 'S'ystem) and their adventures in the basement, which has a time machine that can bring back historical figures. In some cases, Sam and D.E.C.K.S. occasionally have remote fights in which they each have a remote control and start pressing buttons changing each other from Hanna-Barbera stars to famous movie stars. Basement Tech Sam's grandpa Dr. Lester T. Quirk (played by Avery Schreiber) is a brilliant inventor and is constantly supplying Sam and DECKS with sci-fi technology to add to their basement bedroom: * '''People Processor - A teleporter used to send or retrieve people to and from anywhere in the world. Sometimes, it could even send people through time. * Mondo-View - A supercomputer that was used for several reasons on the show, for example, Sam is able to talk to Grandpa Quirck anywhere in the world. * Debbie Detector - A video monitor used by Sam and DECKS to communicate with Sam's older sister Debbie (played by Terri Ivens) which lessens the amount of time Debbie spends in the basement. It often makes an alarm sound when she approaches. Cartoon segments After a short live-action skit, D.E.C.K.S. would turn on the television screen on his torso and display an animated short. There are two new Hanna-Barbera series made exclusively for this program. ''Monster Tails'' Monster Tails is about a group of pets who live in a castle in Transylvania with their guardian Igor Jr. (voiced by Charlie Adler), the son of Igor (Iggy for short). Each of them had a similar personality to their masters, who are in Hollywood making movies: * Frankenmutt (voiced by Frank Welker) - the dog of Frankenstein's Monster. He has incredible strength, organ-playing abilities and the brain of a genius (literally). * Elsa (voiced by Pat Musick) - The pet dog of the Bride of Frankenstein. Elsa has the brain of a parrot and a crush on Frankenmutt. * Catula (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Count Dracula's cat. Although Catula is arrogant, he is a master of magic and transformations (usually). * Mumfrey (voiced by Frank Welker impersonating Woody Allen) - The Mummy's dog who is also a constant insomniac. * Dr. Veenie (voiced by Jonathan Winters) - Dr. Jekyll's dog. Dr. Veenie's a brilliant scientist. But whenever he sneezes, he transforms into the super-strong (but berserk) Mr. Snyde (who's like Dr. Jekyll's alter ego Mr. Hyde). * Angel (voiced by Pat Musick) - The pet goldfish of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. Angel's a ghost because she was eaten by a shark and tends to shout at certain times. Monster Tails was also shown in the UK, on Channel 4's The Big Breakfast in 1993. Episodes # Pet Styles of the Rich and Gruesome - # Purple Brain - # Elsa Dearest - After Ingesting a Formula made By Mr. Snyde, Elsa becomes as Evil as She's obsessed with cleaning, annoying Catula, Frankenmutt, Iggy, and Veeny. # Sleepwalk, Don't Run - Mummfrey while trying to sleep, sleepwalks, getting Him, and His fellow monsters into Calamity. # Journey to the Center of Iggy- # To Leech His Own- Catula tries to rid the Castle of a Leech that's been drinking up His Tomato Juice Supply. # The Moatside Bassanova- A Moat Monster becomes obsessed with romancing Angel, who doesn't want to have anything to do with Him. # Mighty Iggy at the bat - # Pet-refined Fortress # Monster Olympics # Driving Mr. Iggy # Ma Igor # Curse of the Mumphrey # Mayhem # Mumphrey's the Word # Garbage mouth # Tse-tse, tse-tse, goodbye # Goodbye, Mr. Chump # The Minus touch # Dr. Veeny's beanie # Night of the Living Food # Mumphrey's big sleep # The Flea # Attack of the Monster Shadows # Luck, Don't Leap # The Counter mental divide # Dog Date Afternoon # That darn Yarn ''Fender Bender 500'' This was the Wacky Races of the 1990s, in which the racers drove monster trucks made for racing. Each vehicle had a different theme, specific to its drivers; e.g., Yogi & Boo Boo's truck resembled a giant picnic basket on wheels. Game show announcer from "The New Hollywood Squares" and disk jockey Shadoe Stevens provided the voice of the race announcer. Since they were in the afforementioned series, Dastardly and Muttley reprise their roles as cheaters with their new vehicle, the Dirty Truckster. Although the segment wasn't a series of its own, this is the fourth all-star sports show from Hanna-Barbera. Competitors (listed by vehicle number) included: * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy in the Lucky Trucky (#7) * Dick Dastardly & Muttley in the Dirty Truckster (#00) * Huck & Snagglepuss in the Half Dog, Half Cat, Half Track (#2) * Pixie and Dixie in the Chedder Shredder (#6) * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey in the Texas Twister (#5) * Top Cat & Choo-Choo in the Alley Cat (#4) * Wally Gator & Magilla Gorilla in the Swamp Stoner (#3) * Winsome Witch (with her cat, Lucky) in the Sonic Broom (#13) * Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear in the Jellystone Jammer (#1) Episodes # The Nippon Tuck 500 - Location: Japan Winners: Top Cat and Choo-Choo (The prize was a model of a mountain.) # The Cow Sow & Plow 500 - Location: rural U.S. countryside Winners: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (The prize was a lifetime supply of Blackberry Preserves, much to Yogi Bear's chagrin, who complains about not getting his pie... then momentarily gets a pie thrown in the face.) # The Calypso 500 - Location: a Spanish island Winners: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Dick steals the treasure chest, not knowing it was Balloons, as the announcer stated something dealing with Da Balloons, which Dick misunderstood for Golden Doubloons.) # The Philly Freedom 500 - Location: Philadelphia Winners: Pixie and Dixie # The Hup, Two, Three, Four, 500 - Location: a military course Winners: Top Cat and Choo-Choo (The prize was a bowling ball.) # The Frances a Lot 500 - Location: France Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The Wooden Shoe Like to Win 500 - Location: Holland/The Netherlands Winners: Top Cat and Choo-Choo # The Rocket Gibraltar 500 - Location: The Isle of Gibraltar Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # Bombay Flambe 500 - Location: Mumbai, India Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky (The prize at the beginning of the race Dick thought had something not to be "Sorry" about, thinking it was riches, however, the prize was a sari.) # The Way Down Under 500 - Location: Australia Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # Fondue 500 - Location and Winners: Unknown # The Kenya Win It 500 - Location: Africa Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # The Fettuccini 500 - Location: Italy Winners: Top Cat and Choo-Choo # Monumental 500 - Location: Washington, D.C. Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was the "seal" of approval.) # The High Stakes 500 - Location: from the Hoover Dam to Las Vegas Winners: Quick McGraw and Baba Looey (Although Dick Dastardly and Muttley were seen crossing the finish line, Huckleberry Hound informs them that Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey crossed the line an hour before they made it to the finish line) # Great Golden Gate 500 - Location: California state Winners: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy # The Highland Fling 500 - Location: Scotland Winners: Pixie and Dixie (The prize was the Loch Ness Monster.) # Rush to Rushmore 500 - Location: Mount Rushmore Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # Pound for Pound 500 - Location: London Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was tea for two.) # The Great Greek 500 - Location: Greece Winners: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (The prize was a statue of Dick Dastardly and Muttley.) # The Log Jammer 500 - Location and Winners: Unknown # The Clambake 500 - Location and Winners: Unknown # We’ll Get Bayou 500 - Location: a bayou Winners: Unknown # The Funhouse 500 - Location: a carnival, fair, or amusement park Winners: Unknown # Space Race 500 - Location: Cape Canaveral Winners: Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo (The prize was a picnic basket.) # Wicki Wacki 500 - Location: Hawaii Winners: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # Big Apple 500 - Location: New York City Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was a big apple.) # Panda-Monium 500 - Location: China Winners: Pixie and Dixie (Unfortunately, Dick Dastardly stole their fortune cookie prize, thinking it had riches, but the fortune read: "Cheaters never prosper...") # The Tumbleweed 500 - Location: Texas state Winners: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (The prize was chili.) # Jungle Bungle 500 - Location: The Amazon jungle Winners: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # Silver Screen 500 - Location: Hollywood Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss # Sheik to Sheik 500 - Location: Arabia Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was water.) # The Cotton Pickin’ 500 - Location: Southeast U.S. region Winners: Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla # The Oom-pa-pah 500 - Location: Germany Winners: Pixie and Dixie (The prize was Braunschweiger Sausage, which they didn't eat because of the bratwurst they ate earlier in the race.) # The Fountain of Youth 500 - Location: Okefenokee Swamp, Florida Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was the Fountain of Youth.) # The Fiesta Fantastica 500 - Location: Mexico Winners: Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey # The Big Top 500 - Location: a circus Winners: Top Cat and Choo-Choo (The prize was a circus honkers.) # The Russian Around 500 - Location: Russia Winners: Dick Dastardly and Muttley (The prize was a red square.) # The Dash to Nashville 500 - Location: Nashville Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Trans-Transylvania 500 - Location: Transylvania Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky (The prize was a bat in a cage, which was a "monster" of a prize.) # The Run Down to Ghost Town 500 - Location and Winners: Unknown # The Go for the Gold 500 - Location: California Winners: Unknown # The Golden State 500 - Location: also California Winners: Unknown # The Hit'n Mississippi 500 - Location: along the Mississippi River Winners: Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla (The prize was a mini-soda.) # The Alligator Alley 500 - Location and Winners: Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla # The Brazilian Million 500 - Location: Brazil Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # The Emerald Isle 500 - Location: Ireland Winners: Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss (The prize was a leprechaun.) # The Nile a Minute 500 - Location: Egypt Winners: Winsome Witch and Lucky # Unfathomable 500 - Location: the bottom of the ocean Winners: Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear (the prize was a lifetime visit to an all you can eat seafood restaurant, which Yogi was happy about.) # The Yukon Win It 500 - Location: Canada Winners: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Filler segments Due to the Disney Channel airing the program without any commercial breaks due to being a premium service at the time, an additional animated segment aired after the last live-action scene. These consisted of two shorts from the H-B archive: * "Dino and the Cave Mouse" from The Flintstones Comedy Show * "Undercover Elephant" from The CB Bears Show. Cast * R. J. Williams - Sam Baxter * Rob Paulsen - D.E.C.K.S., Rewind (voice) * Ebonie Smith - K.C. * Terri Ivens - Debbie Baxter * Avery Schreiber - Grandpa Lester T. Quirk * Tim Lawrence - D.E.C.K.S. (lead puppeteer) * Allen Coulter - D.E.C.K.S. (puppeteer) * Marc L. Tyler - D.E.C.K.S. (puppeteer) * Adrienne Barbeau - Mrs. Baxter (voice) Guest cast * Danny Lee Clark - Nitro * Ami Dolenz - Herself * Adam G. - Chief White Eagle * Mark Hardrive - Computer Virus * Gary Marks - Gustarve Eiffel * Robert Munns - Julius Caesar * Angil Nigam - Nutinkaumn * Sinbad - Himself * Charles Stransky - Private Eye * Andrea Thompson - Decksella Voice cast Monster Tails * Charlie Adler - Igor Jr., Catula * Tim Curry - Ronald Chump * Richard Gautier - Malcolm Milkem * Pat Musick - Elsa, Angel * Frank Welker - Frankenmutt, Mumfrey * Jonathan Winters - Dr. Veenie/Mr. Snyde, Harry Mutsnatcher Fender Bender 500 * Greg Burson - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss * Marvin Kaplan - Choo Choo * John Mariano - Wally Gator * Allan Melvin - Magilla Gorilla * Don Messick - Boo-Boo Bear, Pixie, Muttley, Lucky the Cat * Neil Ross - Axel, Baba Looey * Arnold Stang - Top Cat * John Stephenson - Doggie Daddy * Shadoe Stevens - Announcer * Jean Vander Pyl - Winsome Witch * Janet Waldo - * Paul Winchell - Dick Dastardly * Patric Zimmerman - Augie Doggie, Dixie See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters References External links * * * Toonarific.com entries: ** Fender Bender 500 ** Monster Tails * The Big Cartoon Database – Wake, Rattle, and Roll Category:1990 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:Animation anthology series Category:English-language television programming Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Crossover animation Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Television series with live action and animation